combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Kamara
Kamara (Classic) is a mercenary available for hire in the Black Market after the 12-16-08 Patch. Armed with a Heavy Vest and M60 Steel, she is the second female mercenary, and also the second heavy mercenary. She is a 27 year old American UAF Heavy-Weapons Specialist-turned Warcorp merc. Kamara wears a heavy vest with +15 protection and speed reduction of -10% (due to her heavy vest). Biography If there is one thing that Kamara knows it's how to set things off: whether it's through a well-placed explosive or some well-chosen words. Throughout her life, Kamara's mouth has continually gotten her into trouble, but she always had the fighting chops to back up her words. However, after instigating one too many fights, her hard-as-nails widower father eventually sent the young girl off to military school. Little did he realize how well his daughter would take to her new environment. Kamara joined the UAF directly thereafter, and as a talented recruit, immediately chose a role to match her loud personality: a specialist in heavy-weapons, trained in both launching offensive assaults and providing fire support. While the military gave Kamara the discipline and focus to become an excellent soldier, it was never able to shut her up. Kamara was contemplating entering the private sector as a highly paid consultant before her formerUAF commanders approached her with a more compelling proposition. As of late, Warcorp has been recruiting ex-UAF members at an alarming rate, promising the kind of wealth and political favor not afforded on a government pension. Not only has this possibly compromised UAF military intelligence, it has also given the PMC a decisive advantage in engaging in global conflicts even over established military forces. To combat this, UAF CentCom has tasked Kamara with following her former squadmates into the ranks of Warcorp and gathering intelligence on how UAF training is being exploited at the company. After months of operating under Warcorp, Kamara has finally reestablished trust with her former comrades-in-arms while at the same time managing to deflect suspicion from Warcorp officials. Close to uncovering why Colonel Coleman is recruiting so heavily from the pool of ex-UAF operatives, Kamara has recently learned that she is under surveillance by an outside civilian contractor that Warcorp has brought in as a consultant. This new "consultant," a woman named Mei, has been prying into Kamara's past – and current – ties with the UAF, threatening to undermine the relationships she had built at Warcorp. Through her own back channels to the UAF, Kamara has learned that Mei's background is suspiciously blank, calling into question her true allegiances. Regardless of who this new spook works for, the last thing the headstrong Kamara will do is let anyone stand in the way of her and her mission. Variants Trivia *Kamara is the only female mercenary to not have her own custom weapons. *Classic Kamara was resold for Permanent Duration for 40% off during the Goodbye Merc Sale (6/6/12-6/13/12.) The new Kamara has -6% Speed and +15% Damage Protection. Media Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Discontinued